warhammerrejectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Isle Timeline
2000 years ago: the Cymraic tribes unite into the Cymraic Kingdom. The mountain clans of Monte-Terra and the black mountains come together under one high king for the first time. * 1500 years ago: the Stracian Dominion finishes its conquest of the phoenix isle. * 1000 years ago: the dragons arrive in the phoenix isle. they descend upon the Stracian people and wipe them from the face of the earth within a year. the Dragons disperse through the land. * 950 years ago: warriors from four tribes unite and slay a great dragon for the first time in history. they unite in victory, founding the city of Dracia upon a great Stracian ruin. they quickly expand, assimilating all nearby tribes, using records found in the ruins they built their city upon to learn and adapt the stracian way of war. * 925 years ago: The horse clans of voldamia exterminate or assimilate all those outside their clans within their land before turning on eachother * 900 years ago: the great dracian cathedral is completed, using the bones of the great dragon they slew as a skeleton to build it upon. In the southern deserts, a king whose name is lost to history conquers all the sands and much of the surrounding lands, including the ruins of Stracia, establishing the kingdom of Kelthro. * 875 years ago: from the city of Lyca, upon the great isle of chronos in the shattered isles, a great fleet expands south, establishing colonies and trade right across the northern coast of the phoenix isle, making many allies and quickly becoming the richest nation in the known world. * 870 years ago: lycan emissaries reach dracia. it is unknown what words were spoken but they do not leave the city alive. conflict engulfs the northern sea between the 2 factions and the shattered isles, becoming the first shattered war. * 850 years ago: the Voldamian clans are united by an alliance of clans Tokura and Drago. after a duel to decide which of the 2 clan leaders will rule, Drago Nobunaga is crowned Shogun Emperor of Voldamia. the Voldamian empire begins aggressive expansion in all directions, wresting land from the Cymrai and all other nearby nations * 820 years ago: the first shattered war ends a draw, both sides agreeing to peace as the war has become too costly. * 750 years ago: the Cymriac capital city disappears overnight, with only a smoking crater remaining * 700 years ago: the Shogunate expansion north-east reaches the northern coast * 782 years ago: the Dracian senate, looking to expand along the coast, and hungry for revenge, demand the lycans remove all military forces from their holdings outside the shattered isles. when the Lycan senate refuses, the second shattered war begins * 700 years ago: the 2nd shattered war ends, with all Lycan holdings outside the shattered isles conquered, and half the shattered isles now in dracian hands. * 680 years ago: Gaius Catrius, a veteran of the 2nd shattered war, is elected consul. He and his co-consul agree that the time has come for Lyca to be removed as a potential threat. they send a messenger to the lycan senate, with demands to abandon their city and the shattered isles or face annihilation. As before the Lycans refuse, and so the largest dracian army up till this point is sent to Chronos and the 3rd Shattered war begins * 670 years ago: the first mortem clavae are deployed by the Dracians, cutting a bloody swathe through the lycan armies * 650 years ago: Lyca falls. the Dracians excavate the land around the coastal city, causing the entire city to fall into the sea. its citizens who survived the siege had been sealed within the walls. Dracia establishes several outposts upon Chronos. * 600 years ago: the greatest of the outposts on chronos grows to a mighty city fortress. Dracia, now controlling almost the entire north coast, begins to expand south of the northern coast, coming into large scale open war with Shogunate Voldamia * 580 years ago: the first of many small conflicts between the mountain clans of monte-terra and the Dracian legions begins and ends. The legions are unable to penetrate the natural defenses of Monte-Terra * 550 years ago: after a long and bloody war, the Dracian military wrests control of all Shogunate land north of the vein. Dracian expansion south of the vein begins, with the invasion of the Cymraic kingdom. Meanwhile the clans of Thengul unite together and for the first time begin raiding the lands around them for slaves and loot * 530 years ago: The last of the Cymraic have either been killed, have fled into the mountains or have bent the knee. Dracia has a foothold south of the vein * 500 years ago: The elder council began a debate for a new high king. This subject is often debated to this day * 490 years ago: A raiding party bearing the banners of the Cymraic kingdom begins assaulting Dracian holdings * 488 years ago: A full on rebellion erupts with multiple town and villages turning their backs on the empire * 487 years ago: A stalemate has been reached with the Cymriac rebels, Dracia holds the flatlands whilst the Rebels hold the mountains * 486 years ago: The Cymraic rebels open up with a massive offensive using the same infantry tactics as Dracia. They begin pushing them out with Cymraic cultured people aiding them from behind enemy lines * 480 years ago: the dracians abandon the Cymraic land south of the vein. * 460 years ago: seeing the Cymraic rebellion as an example, the as of yet not fully assimilated lands on Dracia’s borders rise up in revolt simultaneously. Dracia is thrown into disarray as it tries to fight a dozen wars at once. * 458 years ago: The uprisings begin to push dracia’s outstretched legions back, as their empire begins to shrink * 450 years ago: With Dracia’s enemies closing on all sides, many within the city claim these are the end of days. In this dark time, the senate elects Alexios Armenus temporary dictator. A firm believer that to change the world you must change yourself, he starts his temporary reign with a secret investigation into every single senator, having his legio invicti drag those he finds to be corrupt out into the streets and slaughtered. After a night of slaughtering the corrupt senators, he begins reforms to prevent such corruption from ever taking root again. This purge earns him the name Alexios the Purgator. * 449 years ago: Alexios leads the legions of Dracia in their first successful expansion war in nearly a century. A new golden age of Dracia begins, as this ‘war of reclamation’ lasts centuries after Alexios’ death. * 430 years ago: Alexios dies of natural causes * 400 years ago: The Thengul agree to trade rights with Brigardi. Dracia reclaims the north coast and begins to push south. * 350 years ago: Dracia conquer the capitol the Esterians, the rebel nation who claimed the eastern half of the lands Dracia lost.Their royal family are stripped, chained, and paraded through the streets of Dracia before being given to the Factorem Mortem. None are ever seen again. The royal families of other rebel nations suffer the same fate when defeated. * 300 years ago: The painted men of Thengul sacked the frontier fort of dracia on the north end of the vein, the smoke could be seen for miles. * 395 years ago: Consul Appius, in response to a large scale Ragnor raid, leads an entire legion into one of their caves. Not one man is heard from or seen again. * 290 years ago: in response to the sacking of their frontier fort, Dracia attempts a full scale invasion of Thengul land via sea. They make landfall in the easternmost point of what they think is Thengul territory, but are soon corrected as the entire invasion force is decimated by the local Brigardi forces. * 250 years ago: Dracia make several attempts to penetrate the black mountains to claim the fertile land beyond but are forced back by the black mountain clansmen. Eventually they abandon this invasion and focus once more on the war of reclamation. * 200 years ago: the thengul clans unite once more to attempt a large scale raid on the kingdom of Kelthro. Eventually the armies of kelthro push them back, with the Thengul’s lack of supplies not helping their situation. * 175 years ago: Kelthro, wanting slaves and revenge for the raid of 25 years ago,attempt a full scale invasion of Thengul. The fighting is bloody on both sides, but the sheer weight of numbers of the Kelthro slave army allow them to claim a chunk of the Thengul land they still hold to this day before their invasion grinds to a halt. * 150 years ago: trade agreement established with thengul and dracia. despite tensions and possible conflicts between the two nations, traders of each other's nations are not to be harmed by law. * 100 years ago: one of the thengul clans migrates north of the vein, carving out new land from the remaining Esterian territory. * 50 years ago: The thengul clan north of the vein, having grown increasingly similar to the dracians who surround them, agree to peacefully assimilate into the Dracian empire, in exchange for being able to have their own independent government. The clan name themselves the Thengeri * 20 years ago: A young Dracian officer named Trajan, a direct descendant of Alexios the Purgator, is forced to take command of the 19th legion after Kelthro assassins murder the legion’s commanders. Trajan quickly proves his natural talent, as he masterminds the defeat of 3 superior Kelthro armies in a single day. Trajan continues to win many battles for dracia against Kelthro and the Shogunites, slowly building a reputation as a highly skilled battlefield commander * 10 years ago: Having reached the rank of general, Trajan leads a campaign to drive the shogunite forces back south of the vein. For the first time in over four centuries, the Dracian empire has reclaimed all land north of the vein. The reclamation wars are finally over. * 5 years ago: Several Cymriac lords attempt an invasion of the shogunite land to their east, ‘liberating’ several border towns. After this they attempt to push further but when the shogunite army meets them in the feild the Cymriacs are decimated. The Cymriac king takes command, with fresh troops defending the captured cities, before ordering the lords back to Cymriac lands. After some negotiations the Cymriac king and the Shogunate emperor come to peace terms, as the Cymriacs return to their lands, with any lords who refuse to follow being left to the Shogunites to be slaughtered. * 1 year ago: unknown foreign warships attempt to attack the Dracian empire via the north sea, but are wiped out when they try to get past the shattered isles. * 0 years ago: Trajan is elected Consul Category:Empires of Ashes